Adopted
by passionflower94
Summary: On her sixteeth birthday Hermione Granger finds out  that she's not really who she thinks she is. Realted to her arch enemy's best freind she knows her life will change forever. This story is taken from my old account xxsophdy123xxx.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jane Granger stared down at the present in front of her. It was the 19th September. Her 16th birthday. She was surrounded by her family and her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione sighed she was suppose to be happy, today was her special day, she was finally turning sixteen, sweet sixteen! But all she felt was empty inside as if there was something that was missing. Probably just hormones she thought to herself.  
>She was just about to open another present when the fireplace burst into bright green flames.<br>"Sorry were late dear" said a familiar voice which belonged to Mrs Weasley.  
>She stepped out of the flames along with Fred and George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley and finally Ginny Weasley. There hands were bombarded with presents. A range of different colours like a rainbow, and all were shaped in different sizes.<br>"Charlie can't come he's of slaying dragons in Rome " said Ginny.  
>yeah and Bill's in gringotts apparently someone's robbed a bank" said Fred and George excitedly<br>"oh it's ok" said Hermione politely, she thought less people to hug and say thank you too, to act like she was happy.  
>"Now Hermione here you go" said Mrs Weasley handing Hermione ALL the presents so Hermione nearly toppled over but steadied herself.<br>Suddenly a large brown eagle flew through the open window and landed on the small coffee table with a large parcel in its peak.  
>"Wonder who it's from Mione looks important" said Ron curiously, his eyes shining with excitement.<br>"Yeah it might be from Sirus you know before he…. before he…" Hermione trailed off looking around at everyone's faces. Sirus Black had died two months ago and no one had gotten over it yet. Least of all Harry. Hermione stared at him to loose all your family, she thought, she couldn't imagine what that would feel like. Trying to change the subject Hermione opened the present that was still sitting in her lap. She tore the wrapping paper off and yelped in delight. "Thank you so much Harry" She said wrapping her arms around him.  
>"Oh it s alright" Harry said with a shy smile on him face.<br>He had got her a new book of monsters her old one had been stolen by there arch enemy Draco Malfoy or ferret boy as Hermione, Ron and Harry liked to call him ever since he had got turned into a ferret by Barty Crouch only last year.  
>"MIONE you still haven't opened the eagle's present" said Ron irritatedly.<br>"Ok Ron I'm opening it now!" Hermione reach over to get the parcel out of the eagle's grasp, she tugged at it and the eagle finally released it.  
>"It won't open its got a sealing charm on it said Hermione struggling to get the parcel open. Mr and Mrs Granger disappeared in to the kitchen probably lighting my birthday cake Hermione thought. "Oh no Hermione said I've left my wand upstairs.<br>"Mia Ill open it for you" said Ron reaching to get his wand out of his back pocket. He pointed his wand at the parcel and shouted "inciendio" and at that point the parcel bursted into flames.  
>"Ron YOU DIMWIT you were supposed to do the sellotapeo spell" yelled Hermione.<br>"Aguamenti!" shouted Harry, water jetted out of Harry's wand and the flames were put out  
>"I'm really sorry Hermione" said Ron with is head down, a slow blush forming across his face.<br>"It's okay Ron really, I'll just try again" Hermione said smiling slightly.  
>She then began ripping the brown paper open; her fingers tugged and tugged until the paper finally came away.<br>"Guys there's no burns" said a confused Hermione, her eyes on the object that was in front on her, wonder imprinted on to her face.  
>She held up a small golden mirror on all around the mirror were little golden flowers.<br>Hermione stared in the mirror which was covered in dust; she blew on it gently gasped suddenly. The reflection in the mirror wasn't her reflection. It was someone else's.  
>The person's reflection had brown curly hair that was close to the colour black and the person had brown eyes. It was the person's face that had made Hermione gasp. The face that was in the mirror was thinner than Hermione's real face was. She had tanned skin as if she was on holiday and the tan had never faded. Her lips where shaped in a smile, pearl white teeth. The girl was beautiful. "What's up" asked Harry looking worried jerking Hermione out from her thoughts<br>"Oh... nothing its just pretty the mirror that's all yeah pretty" said Hermione stuttering slightly.  
>Harry stared at Ron and raised an eyebrow, they knew Hermione, and she was like a sister to both of them however Ron secretly wanted more. They knew something was up.<br>Next was the bracelet. It was gold like the mirror but instead of having pretty flowers engraved in it, it had a letter Z. Z Hermione thought who could that be? Hermione turned the bracelet over looking for another symbol or a marking something to tell her who the has sent her the bracelet but there was nothing.  
>Finally the letter which was addressed to Miss Hermione Jane Granger, the writing was neat, Hermione turned the letter over and gasped the stamp was clearly visible, a round circle and inside the circle was the letter Z.<br>Hermione thought hard, who could it be from, she thought long and hard but she couldn't think who would have sent her a letter, she didn't know anyone with the last name beginning with the letter z, except for the Zabinis but why would they be contacting her.  
>She hadn't noticed that Mr and Mrs Granger had gone pale white with fear; there hands were shaking, clenched into fists.<br>"Harry I don't think this is from sirus" said Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared down at the letter in her hand; it felt like she had been staring at it for hours but it had only been a couple of minutes. Questions whirled round her brain, filling her head, she wanted to know who the letter was from, why someone had sent it her. She was just about to gently open the stamp when a voice interrupted her.

"Hermione dear why don't you wait until after tea to open the letter" said her mum smiling sweetly. Hermione glanced down at the letter, and that was when she suddenly realized that her mother was lying to her, she didn't want her to open the letter to reveal the secrets that lay hidden.

"Sure mum I'll wait" said Hermione.

As soon as Mr and Mrs Granger went to prepare tea, Harry and Ron pulled Hermione over to the corner of the room.

"Hermione what are you doing? I know you want to open that letter" said Harry.

"I know but did you see the looks on my mum and dad's faces, they know something, there not telling me and I bet you any money it has everything to do with this letter Hermione said, I'm gonna wait and open it later"

"Okay we'll do it when everyone's asleep, good job where staying over hey Harry" said Ron.

"Dinner ready" Shouted Mrs Granger. Dinner was served and Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to keep conversation and pretend that nothing was wrong. Hermione spoke to Mrs Weasley about the clock that she had at the burrow, while Harry and Ron engaged in conversation with Fred and George about Quidditch. After Dinner everyone played party games like charades and Ron went in a sulk because he lost the game. The rest of the Weasley's thanked the Grangers and said goodbye. Hermione thanked them for her presents. Hermione said goodnight to her parents and went up to her room while Harry and Ron went upstairs and stayed in the spare room. As soon as she heard her parents go to bed Hermione crept over to the boy's room. Ron was snoring loudly while Harry was wide awake. "Oh hey Hermione you got the letter" asked Harry. "Yeah I do we'll need to wake Ron up first" said Hermione "Ron, Hermione whispered pushing him slightly Ron wake up!" "AWWWWWWWW PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! Oh it's you" said Ron turning as red as his hair. "Okay guys you ready" whispered Hermione excitedly. She carefully got the letter from the inside of her dressing gown pocket. Taking a deep breath she carefully open the letter. Her eyes skimmed the page; she stopped at the end as if something was wrong and read the paper again. Harry and Ron stared at her, Hermione's face had gone pale white and her hands were shaking. _"__It__'__s_ from….. Hermione said tearfully… THE ZABINI'S" "WHAT" yelled Harry and Ron. "I'm not who you think I am" said Hermione sighing as tears began to fill her eyes.

**Please review and tell me what you think.. **


End file.
